Monty's Precious Lover
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: It was a rare night one that was theirs and theirs alone. Here they lay sweetly rather than the rough play of their usual meetings. They were in love and not afraid to say it. Shego/Monty One-shot Made for a very special friend- VampireNaomi


PSL: This is a gift for one of my friends on TUMA Vampire Naomi I hope you enjoy the story lots! The pairing is going to be a Monty/Shego. This is a one-shot of a secret affair between Monty and a very special lady.

Monty's Precious Lover

Blue eyes looked so openly at his beautiful lady. Her heart was big and kind in its twisted existence. Her obsessions were not completely different from his own. She was tall, lithe, and sweetly sadistic in her own right. He recalled one of the times she had tied him up blindfolded.

He ran his hand through his black hair as he was dressed for a night on the town. His lover liked to go dancing to strange techno music much to his surprise. She was actually really good at it her black hair a nice compliment to her pale skin. He loved it when she wore red or blue, she looked magnificent and it made the glow of green on her skin more seductively apparent. Her eyes dark and glittering in the night, she would sway to the beats.

He found he rather enjoyed the odd form of dancing as well. He of course had no idea what he was doing at first but, when she wrapped his arms around her waist and told him to follow her he learned rather quickly. The dance was more an accent of the hips…a dance of complete and utter seduction. A newer more modern version of the tango, he allowed his hips to rub against her as his hands trailed along her body.

He was not an overly dominant partner in fact quite the opposite. He loved to allow the woman control in their partnership. She was feisty and creative and loved being in charge and he gladly let her. He had been in control his entire life and made choices for many around him. A man had to let go sometime and so he chose that time to be with his lover.

She ran her pale hands along his arm they were warmer than most but, she did have plasma packed under her skin. She would never hurt him, he learned, from their first night together she had complete control. Yes, she would get extremely hot but, it never even scalded his skin. In fact it made their 'excursions' rather pleasant. Her lips traced along his jaw as she nipped his neck sweetly.

Grinning, he let his hands ride over her hips and smooth over her stomach. She groaned as he expected, it was one of her more favorite gestures. Sweet but sexy, she had said the movement was. He never liked her battle suit…especially with Drakken tracing his eyes over her form whenever he had the chance. She had of course explained it as a suit fit for combat and nothing more. He eventually ceased his worries as she had made it rather evident to Drakken that they were together.

She had approached him in the middle of a villain's convention and kissed him boldly in front of everyone. He had of course earned many jealous stares but, he didn't mind. Shego was his lady and he showed it proudly much to a certain geneticist's dismay.

Evidently word had reached Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable about their union, Kim just congratulated them. Ron Stoppable on the other hand actually asked me for advice on how to get a girl like her. He obviously needed help in getting Kim Possible's attention. Silly boy didn't know a thing about woman.

After that interesting meeting was done with I had returned to my ancestral home. Unexpectedly a set of arms steel banded around my torso, Shego had snuck in on him, clever girl. He had no complaints as just as he was to say hello she kissed him. Her tongue licked gently at his lips as she let him turn around. She was in a gentle mood today it seemed. He gladly lifted her easily off the floor and placed her upon his bed.

Her black hair spanned out around her head like a silky river of black. She was dressed in a silk red night robe that he had seen her wear on rather rare occasions. He preferred this as it made them seem unique and special for him in such a sensual way.

He wanted nothing more than to slip it from her body and have his way with her but, she rarely asked for a gentle night with him. They both had rather sadistic natures to them and so it seemed only fair to give her what she asked after all. She had come all this way just to spend some time with him.

He lay on his side next to her allowing his hand to gently rub her arm and kissed her nose lightly. Neither ever spoke during these tender moments as they merely needed eye contact to know what the other needed…what they wanted. His fingers began to trace light patterns into her thigh as he claimed her lips. The kiss was natural and gentle, their lips rubbing together in a caress.

Her skin was always soft compared to his; his hands calloused by all the archeological work he'd done in the past. She smiled up at him happy that he was such a gentleman with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Her body seeking his warmth, as her face nuzzled into his chest, right above his heart.

He was smiling as he heard her happy sigh. She had a long week of work, he guessed by the way she seemed more like a tired kitten compared to the raging hellcat she could be. It was her way and it made it easier to understand her. She had two ways about their relationship. The kitten and the tigress, one was sweet and soft while the other was rough and demanding.

He held her hand in his and kissed it softly his heart lay out on his sleeve for all to see. He was not an overly emotional man but, he did speak truth when the proper time arose. His blue eyes met her dark green orbs, he whispered softly,

"I love you, Shego."

"I love you too, Monty"

Her eyes held a glow to them a soft and possessive glow that screamed he was hers for good. She was never shy about her feelings for him but, never did she push him for more than he was willing to give. He was honest, strong, and intelligent and that's why she loved him. She would never trade him for the world.

Monty smiled and laid with her in his arms his lover sweetly snuggling into him. Tonight had been a night of sweet endearment rather than the usual rough play. In the end though, it was the rarity of such a night that made these precious moments with his lady special.


End file.
